Hear
by Kulkas
Summary: Aku mendengarnya. #SasuHinaBimonthly #fanon RnR?


Hear © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, etc…

Begini fanon?

Selamat membaca...

.

.

Dimata itu, sosok sang kakak yang dulu sangat ia kagumi kini berubah menjadi sosok yang dibenci. Sangat dibenci.

Apa masalah dengan klannya? Hingga Itachi Uchiha membantai seluruh klan Uchiha tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Kenapa hanya sesosok Sasuke Uchiha yang dibiarkan hidup. Menanggunf rasa kehilangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Demi membalas dendam dan membunuh Itachi, Sasuke rela meninggalkan desa dan menemui Orochimaru. Mencari kekuatan. Untuk melampiaskan hasrat membunuh yang mengalir dan mengakar dalam tubuh, hati serta pikirannya. Mengacuhkan teman yang selalu menanti kepulangannya.

Misi membunuh Itachi selesai. Namun, bukannya senang ia malah mendapati kenyataan yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke. Kenyataan bahwa Itachi membantai seluruh klan karena misi dari Danzou dan Hokage ketiga -Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pria bertopeng spiral bermata satu itu mulai menguliti satu persatu kenyataan di balik kakaknya membantai hingga bergabung dengan Akatsuki, menyandang status missing Nin dan mati ditangan Sasuke.

Di pinggir pantai di atas bebatuan, Sasuke menangis. Tim Hebi yang dibentuknya beranggotakan Suigetsu, Jugo dan Karin ia ubah menjadi Tim Taka. Mengemban misi membunuh Hachibi dan menghancurkan Konoha.

Misi menangkap Hachibi selesai. Sasuke bergegas bersama Tim Taka menuju pertemuan lima kage. Membunuh Danzou.

.

.

Hinata sedang di hutan saat Sasuke dan Tim Taka lewat. Lantas bersembunyi di balik pohon besar saat pria bertopeng muncul dihadapan Sasuke. Meski dari jarak yang lumayan cukup jauh Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke tanpa Byakugan.

Akan kuhancurkan Konoha

Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Hinata menoleh ke segala arah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Akan kuhancurkan dengan tanganku sendiri.

Lagi. Suara itu terdengar. Manik lavender Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan pria bertopeng.

Suara itu berasal dari Sasuke. Pikiran dan hati Sasuke-lah yang mengatakan seperti itu.

Saat pria bertopeng spiral itu menghilang dengan kamuinya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan. Tak disangka, sosok Sasuke Uchiha sudah berada di depan matanya dan menghunuskan pedang kusanaginya ke leher Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Jangan sok akrab," onyx Sasuke menatap bola mata Hinata. "Hyuuga."

"Jangan seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menepis pelan pedang Sasuke tanpa perlindungan cakra. "Hatimu sangat terluka, kau hanya bingung dengan jalan yang kau pilih."

"Tau apa kau soal hatiku?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau akan menghancurkan desa Konoha dan semuanya," Menatap Sasuke tanpa rasa takut. Hinata seakan tahu penderitaan yang Sasuke alami selama ini. "setelahnya, apa kau akan lega? apa kau akan bahagia? kau malah akan semakin terluka."

Sasuke tertawa jumawa. Sorot matanya semakin menggelap. Sasuke tidak akan peduli lagi kali ini. Gadis seumuran dengannya ini terlalu sok tahu. Tangan yang satunya mencekik leher Hinata. Hinata memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sesak.

"Bu-bunuh aku kalau i-itu membuatmu senang, Sa-suke."

Sasuke mendecih kasar mendengar ucapan Hinata, ia lalu melepaskan cekikkan dileher Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal aku."

Hinata berjalan menuju Sasuke. Telapak tangan kanannya ia tempelkan di dada Sasuke yang terbaluk baju abu-abu lengan pendek dengan resleting terbuka sampai leher. Menatap onyx Sasuke yang menggelap dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Hatimu sangat sakit."

Tangan Hinata yang satunya bergerak menuju salah satu pipi Sasuke, menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dan menundukkannya sedikit. Kedua kaki Hinata sedikit berjinjit. Sebuah kecupan ringan Hinata daratkan di kening Sasuke yang tertutupi poni. Hinata tahu dirinya tidak terkena genjutsu Sasuke. Ini murni dari dalam diri Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut. Sangat. Tidak ada orang yang dengan lancang mencium keningnya. Namun, tubuhnya tidak menolak saat gadis Hyuuga itu mencium keningnya. Perlahan, ada setitik cahaya terang mengenai hati hitam Sasuke. Hangat.

Layaknya lahan kering yang terkena tetesan air hujan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa ada orang yang benar-benar merindukan kehadirannya. Sasuke menjatuhkan pedangnya, kemudian mendekap erat tubuh Hinata.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Seolah memberitahu pada Sasuke bahwa ia ada disini untuk Sasuke. Untuk sejenak Hinata melupakan sosok Naruto dari hati dan memori otaknya.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Gadis Konoha kurang ajar." Emosi Karin memuncak, tidak rela Sasuke dipeluk oleh Hinata. Siapa yang memeluk siapa sebenarnya?

"Cih, mengaku juga kau Karin," goda Suigetsu.

"A-apa? Tidak-tidak." Karin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sambil mendorong kacamatanya ke atas.

"Ayo pergi dari sini," ajak Juga.

"Kau bukan ketua Jugo," omel Karin.

"Sudahlah Karin. Ayo pergi saja. Jangan mengganggu."

Suigetsu menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Karin agar menjauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Dengan Karin yang meronta-ronta tidak rela tentunya.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Mmm," Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Mungkin pada akhirnya takdir Sasuke berakhir pada gadis yang sedang dipeluknya ini. Sasuke akan menyelesaikan semuanya dan kembali ke pelukan Hinata secepatnya. Ya, Sasuke berjanji akan hal itu.

Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar suara hati Sasuke.

 **-The End-**


End file.
